Tú deduces, yo deduzco
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Ángelo conoce a Sherlock hace más de tres años, Ángelo lo ha visto deducir; hoy, Ángelo cree que lo ha visto amar.


**Titulo**: Tú deduces, yo deduzco.

**Pareja/Fandom:** Johnlock (Sherlock Holmes/John Watson)

**Clasificación**: T

**Nº de palabras: **4.464

**OC**: -

**Tipo de FC:** One shot/crack (cómo siempre)/Gen (no porno)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, el universo es de Moffat y mis lágrimas también (?). Todo es propiedad de Arhur Conal Doyle y la BBC (y del resto de creadores, whatever)

**Sumario:** Ángelo conoce a Sherlock hace más de tres años, Ángelo lo ha visto deducir; hoy, Ángelo cree que lo ha visto amar.

**Advertencia: **

Definitivamente este es mi fanfic más corto, son apenas 9 hojas completas, ni un renglón más ni uno menos. Este debe ser el fanfiction que más rápido escribí pero que publiqué con más pereza.

No es que no lo quiera poner, es que siempre pasa algo y ya lleva tres días mirándome desde su documento de word sin que yo haya echo cosa alguna.

Siento que les debo el contexto, porque este no es un fic "normal".

A lo mejor si lo es, pero es una normalidad "rara".

¿Han visto (obvio si, pero de todas formas) el primer capitulo de Sherlock? ¿Recuerdan este tío gordito y amable que los atendió (a Sherlock y John) cuando volvían de la escena del crimen?

Para los que no, y para lo que sí: Ese tío se llama Ángelo, y Sherlock afirma que lo conoce hace tres años. Él es el primero que los shippea (?).

A ver. Cuando Sherlock lleva a John a ver a la tía muerta que está toda vestida de rosa (Dios que debió buscar un estilista antes, no es raro que la mataran…) y ellos salen de allí, van a una cafetería/restaurante/bar o bueno, un lugar que seguro Sherlock ha frecuentado. Allí los atiende Ángelo y él es el primero en pensar que son pareja, él es el que lleva una velita "porque es más romántico" (bendito seas Ángelo) y John se enfurruña todo y dice que él no es la cita de Sherlock y bla bla bla.

¿Mejor?

Bueno, este fanfiction es un Ángelada (?). No está narrado desde Sherlock ni desde John, ni Moritarty o Lestrade. Va desde Ángelo.

Su aparición en la totalidad de la serie no son más de veinte segundos, pero los escritores estamos locos y somos maniáticos y neuróticos, así que cuando lean tal vez entenderán porqué él, y a lo mejor porqué yo shippeo Johnlock.

No se si será por lo corto, pero este fanfiction me tomo una carajada de dos días de poco trabajo y ganas de beber (?). Lo escribí entre afiebrada y muerta de risa, con mil inseguridades que ahora mismo tengo y no dejaré de tener.

A lo mejor no escribí este fanfiction desde el punto de vista de Sherlock porque aún es complicado, lo quiero hacer, pero de momento me duele la cabeza de pensar en todo lo que tengo que escribir y lo rápido que debe ser escrito si quiero pretender que pasa por su cabeza. Dios que amo mucho a Sherlock y señor que John es mi sunshine.

No hay porno, esa es una novedad para mi. Igual no siento la historia incompleta… es curioso.

Este fic es una lista de porqué shippeo Johnlock, más o menos.

No lo pase por Beta y ahora mismo estoy pensando que debe ser un desastre, espero que no sea tanto así. Tamiko-san, si lees esto, los siguientes fanfics si pasarán por tus manos.

Como siempre mucho amor a mis lectores, a Kattie por todo, a los nuevos, a los que shippean y a los que no.

¡Lean!

* * *

Sherlock es todo menos lo qué uno imagina al verlo en la calle. Ángelo se ha entrenado con los años y, aunque no es tan brillante como Sherlock, sabe más de un par de cosas.

Sherlock es brillante como los juegos artificiales de nuevo año, tiene esos ojos verdes o azules (o amarillos) con los que mira distantemente, así como si no viera nada pero al tiempo está viendo _todo _y es casi espeluznante. Eso de la mano de que Sherlock es probablemente la persona más extraña que Ángelo vio alguna vez.

La primera vez que lo vio estaban en una escena del crimen y Lestrade (maldito sea) estaba mirando alternadamente entre los tres cadáveres y él. Ángelo sentía que su vida se iba lentamente a la mierda sin sentido "pero si yo no fui, lo juro", incluso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; estaba saliendo con una chica, su madre lo esperaba en casa para navidad, no podía llegar con esta mierda, no podía, y menos si era inocente "si no lo sigues negando vas a terminar de convencernos de lo culpable que eres" fueron las primeras palabras que le oyó a Anderson, ese día aprendió a odiarlo con un odio sólo comparable con el de Sherlock.

Lestrade lo miraba con la frialdad que llegan a tener lo policías después de trabajar muchos años en la división de asesinatos y le ametrallo con un par de preguntas que no fue capaz de contestar "¿Qué hacía usted ayer en la noche?" "¿Tiene testigos de que no estuvo en este lugar?" "¿Sabe que las víctimas fueron vistas por última vez en su compañía?" "¿Sabe que todos los allegados de las victimas acuerdan en que usted y las mismas mantenían una relación tensa?" "¿Sabía qué las familias de las victimas afirmaron que usted había amenazado de muerte días antes a sus familiares?"

Ángelo se congeló en su sitio, nunca tan arrepentido de ser un adolecente estúpido. Y entonces apareció Sherlock, como la luz en la oscuridad, llevaba un gabán y una bufanda vinotinto, parecía de mal genio y Ángelo no supo por qué en ese momento pero supo que estaba salvado.

― Idiotas.

Dijo Sherlock y su culpabilidad estuvo limpia en un minuto y medio.

― Ayer en la noche, Ángelo Smith ―Sherlock lo señaló― entro a mano armada a una casa en este barrio ―.Lestrade sonrió―, pero no fue a esta ―.Anderson intentó replicar pero Sherlock lo silenció con la mirada, después todo fue muy rápido para el alivio de Ángelo.

― Ángelo Smith irrumpió en el número 15 de la calle Northumberlan, no en él 29. Llevaba una navaja dentro del pantalón. ―Ángelo asintió ―.Robó, pero no asesinó; Matt, Mickey y Jack Tyler murieron entre las ocho y quince y las diez con veinte minutos de la noche, para ese momento Smith se encontraba dentro de la otra casa, robando un par de joyas (no muy costosas) y dos rebanadas de jamón.

Por algún motivo Lestrade no necesitó mucho más, la explicación y pruebas las previó Sherlock tan rápido y con tanta seguridad que Anderson salió de la escena dando un portazo. Lestrade le sonrió a Ángelo "Sherlock te acaba de salvar el culo, Smith" dijo y Ángelo fue llevado a prisión; a los tres días fue liberado por fianza.

Cuando salía encontró a Sherlock en un café, al parecer incómodo con todo lo que había su alrededor y con un catálogo de referencias.

― Gracias.

Sherlock lo miró con esos ojos imposibles y asintió, luego se entregó de nuevo a su lectura. Cuando Ángelo dio un paso más cerca descubrió que se trataba de números de cámaras fotográficas, referencias profesionales, tabla tras tabla.

― Le gusta la fotografía ―.Dijo, y Sherlock le volvió a mirar.

― No mucho ―.respondió frunciendo el ceño.― Tiende a ser poco circunstancial, detalla cosas innecesarias, suele volverse banal y aburridora en la mayoría de sus exponentes.

Lo primero que pensó Ángelo era que Sherlock era muy inteligente, eso lo seguiría pensando siempre.

Un día Sherlock llegó de la nada a la cafetería de su madre y Ángelo en fervor le tendió todo el menú gratis. Sherlock por su parte le pagó más libras de las necesarias sólo para que sentara a oírlo hablar un rato.

Ángelo nunca entendió bien a que iban todas las palabras que Sherlock explotó ese día, la mayoría no las cogió ni de lejos y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir como un imbécil mientras Sherlock volvía pedacitos uno de los casos irresueltos más complicados en la historia del gobierno inglés. Tardó poco más de quince minutos y cuando terminó parecía tan satisfecho que Ángelo asoció su expresión con la de un orgasmo reciente. Desde ese entonces supo que Sherlock era incomprensible para su capacidad, pero eso no decremento una pizca su fidelidad perruna a él, ni su eterno agradecimiento.

A la vista de Ángelo, Sherlock es malditamente brillante, tanto es así que a veces él mismo –cuando intenta pensar como Sherlock― encuentra el mundo terriblemente aburridor, lo encuentra estúpido y eso le apena, porque cuando ve a Sherlock mirando por la ventana del local, sabe que no sólo ve la gente pasar, renegando del clima y casi siempre de afán, sino que con parpadear ya sabe para dónde van y de dónde vienen. Porque Sherlock, cuando uno tiene la paciencia de observarlo, se demuestra tan complejo y analítico que es surreal, alejado, difícil de entender.

A Ángelo le tomó año y medio descubrir que Sherlock "sufre" de Asperger. Lo supo porque Billy –nuevo empleado, al parecer enamorado a perder de Sherlock desde que lo vio― fue un estudiante aplicado de psicología en Cambridge hasta que se quedó sin dinero para continuar. Él le explico por qué Sherlock cumplía con todos los síntomas, y Ángelo hizo su propia investigación en Wikipedia.

Tan hondo fue que termino por sentir envidia.

Sherlock es de esas criaturas que son un lunes por la mañana para siempre, ceñudo y bebedor de té como si se le fuera la vida, de hábitos perdidos pero recurrentes (pensar, resolver, deducir, aburrirse, tocar violín, tomar té, hacer berrinche porque se aburre y luego volver a pensar…). Sherlock es obsesivo por cosas que no le interesan en absoluto no a él mismo y un almacenador de datos que todos creerían irrelevantes pero que para él guardan una extraña importancia. Sherlock es de esos que nunca recuerda qué desayunó (si es que lo hizo) después de una hora de comer, pero siempre sabe que va a pedir la señora Harriet que se sienta a almorzar todos los días dos mesas más allá.

El día que Ángelo le preguntó cómo sabía, Sherlock lo miró con su intensa cara de falta de tabaco y dijo como si fuera la cosa más estúpida de la existencia "por como ella huele" y eso fue todo, Ángelo supo que de preguntarle alguna cosa más y no pasarle un parche de nicotina, Sherlock lanzaría la mesa por la ventana.

Sherlock casi siempre está de malgenio y siempre aburrido. Un día llegó a la cafetería y bufó porque le quedaba lejos de casa y porque había un asesino estúpido intentando llamar la atención y que "es tan obvio que me da dolor de estómago" "¿qué Sherlock?" "¡Le gusta dejar un dibujo y la ceniza de un cigarrillo junto a su víctima!" Debió ser obvio que Ángelo no entendió, por eso Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y dijo "ese tabaco sólo se consigue en una tienda en todo Londres, además de que sus dibujos siempre tienen pequeñas salpicaduras de lluvia, sólo hay un sector en dónde el clima ha sido equivalente a las gotas (según el tiempo y la velocidad del asesino) en un lugar de Londres, y ese es la calle Paternoser Row, el asesino ha recorrido la calle en menos de 20 minutos por 15 días consecutivos y es allí donde se consigue el tabaco que fuma." Cuando suspiro estaba tan exasperado "me da lástima atraparlo porque ya se atrapó solo" tanto disgusto.

Oh.

Ángelo se marcha y le trae a Sherlock un té que este bebe con el amargo del aburrimiento.

Sherlock es de esas personas que llaman la atención a primera vista porque carga sobre la piel algo demasiado blanco, demasiado limpio, demasiado atractivo. Ángelo se tardó más de dos años en descubrir que ese mismo encanto lo cargaban las colegialas que pasaban por la tienda de su madre hace tantos años. "Sherlock es virgen" fue una revelación a las tres de la tarde mientras bebía un trago en casa de Billy.

Más escandalosamente, Sherlock es de esa rara especie de personas que no se inmutan hablando de sexo y parecen tan fuera del tema y que lo espían sin ningún pudor ni interés de por medio. Además de eso, Sherlock es probablemente la persona más apática de todo Londres y a juzgar por Billy de todo el puto universo.

Hay días en que se le resbala un saludo y hay meses en que parece que tuviera la regla y pide un whisky doble mientras maldice que nadie piense en toda la puta cuidad; sin mirar apenas a nadie y balbuceando que la simplicidad de las personas le da ganas de llorar.

Sherlock para Ángelo es ese genio desapercibido e incomprensible que necesita siglos para ser abarcado y que está estancado en una cafetería a las ocho de la noche mientras todas las mujeres lo miran y él observa por la ventana con esos ojos que cambian de color y que leen el mundo como lo más elemental de la existencia.

Después de año y medio de que Sherlock le salvara el pellejo, Ángelo decide con la firmeza de quien siente una deuda, que tiene que vivir en la maldita calle Northumberland o no va a poder tomarse un té en paz nunca más en su inglesa y encalambrada vida. Por eso es que husmea como un animal cada posibilidad de renta y cuando el número 22 cae en sus manos abre un local propio y le avisa a Sherlock, pletórico de felicidad "siempre serás bienvenido" Sherlock le da las gracias y le confiesa que le va a quedar más cerca de casa.

Pasa mucho tiempo en su vida viendo a Sherlock ser maravilloso contra la ventana del local, en su lugar favorito de siempre, Sherlock sigue siendo él de esa forma ofensiva y magnifica que tiene de serlo, porque aunque Ángelo le debe más que la vida en su muy británica forma de ver las cosas, también sabe que Sherlock es un hijísimo de puta.

Por la reina que Sherlock es un bastardo más de una vez a la semana y es que sólo hay que ver como trató al pobre del Billy, un mes después desde que estaban en el nuevo restaurante. "Sherlock, ya hace un par de meses que tengo algo q…"

― Lo sé, no me quitas los ojos de encima y hoy traes puesto ese pantalón negro que crees que hace que se marquen tus nalgas, pero la verdad es que estoy ocupado con un caso interesante (como no lo estoy hace meses) y tu nuevo blazer no me parece nada impresionante, más bien simple y seguido de un estilo pobre. Además de eso, hueles demasiado a colonia y es ofensivo para mi nariz, de vez en cuando parece que quisieras acercarte más a mí y agradezco que no lo hayas hecho. Terminando, no estoy interesado. ¡¿Ángelo, me puedes traer un par de galletas para el té?!

Habría podido decir que no y ya. Ángelo nunca se lo dijo porque cuando Billy llegó a su casa esa noche, abrió y llorando, él mismo le dijo que propiamente culpa de Sherlock no era y que su forma de ver a la gente es distinta, que no siente de la misma forma y que su apatía no es siempre intencional.

Sherlock es un poco grosero y desmedido, es por momentos muy cuidadoso con sus modales y al otro día se queda hasta las tres de la mañana en el restaurante, estático frente al vidrio de la ventana y casi obligando a Ángelo a convertir su local en un bar sólo porque el señor Holmes no se digna a ponerse de pie y marcharse. "un vodka tonic" le dice cuando Ángelo lo mira de lejos _a veces te pasas Sherlock _pero Sherlock parece que no lo nota, Ángelo le lleva su vodka y luego se sienta junto a él.

Sherlock es así, apático, desinteresado, loco.

Una vez llego con las piernas cubiertas de barro y la camisa llena de sangre, eufórico como nadie.

― ¡TRES MUERTOS ÁNGELO, TRES MUERTOS Y CADA CUERPO PERTENECE A UN ASESINO DIFERENTE! ―pletórico, sonriendo como psicópata.― ¿NO ES MARAVILLOSO?

Toda la clientela salió corriendo como manada del local y Ángelo suspiró, porque Sherlock es algo así como un humano que es dios sin querer queriendo. Una vez entras en su culto no hay forma de salir.

Sherlock tiene esas cosas muy encantadoras también, como cuando un día llegó corriendo y lo jaló del delantal de mesero hasta que lo arrastró una cuadra más allá de su restaurante "¿Lo ves, Ángelo?" habían terminado la construcción de una casa, nada alarmante "¡Todos los días, aunque variando levemente de hora, la sombra de la casa será un triángulo equilátero perfecto en el suelo!" Parecía fascinado, Ángelo pensó que era un detalle romántico para venir de Sherlock "Cómo amo que sepan usar el número Phi de vez en cuando en las nuevas construcciones, hay días en que creo que no hay esperanza dentro de las mentes ingenieras" Sherlock va camino al restaurante "ya era hora de jugar con las formulas" vociferaba "ha podido ser más hábil, pero tiene su gracia simple. ¡Ah! siempre me ha gustado Phi porque es efectivo para descifrar todo tipo de cosas"

Sherlock es así, un día profundamente sociólogo (y apático como nadie) y al otro más matemático que Aristóteles, afiebrado en números y descubriendo derivadas en las curvas de las tazas de té.

Pero si algo Ángelo ha aprendido es que Sherlock puede ser todo menos un ser de compañías, y es porque si no es una persona que sea casi paternal entonces no soporta a nadie por más tiempo del que él cree útil y no atiende a delicadezas cuando deja sólo a alguien medio de una conversación.

Billy le dijo un día que el Asperger consiste también en ese tipo de cosas. Lo recuerda bien porque ambos estaba enrollados en la cama, el primer día de verano.

Esa fue obra de Sherlock también, detrás de su odio y repulsión aparente, Ángelo cree que Sherlock guarda algo así como una esperanza rara por el género humano, como si esperara el momento adecuado por meses para robar una sonrisa, porque se le antoja.

El mejor ejemplo que Ángelo conocía de eso fue en un día helado, después de más de cuatro meses desde lo que paso con Billy. Sherlock se sentó en la barra y no en su mesa habitual, le pidió a Ángelo un té con leche y observo un rato hacía todas partes y hacía ningún lado.

― ¿Sabías que Billy quiere dormir contigo?

Lo dijo de la nada, dando otro sorbo al té, sin importarle que Ángelo se volviera pasta hirviente en frente de sus ojos. "¿cómo dices eso?" balbuceo, pretendiendo que no le importaba en vano, porque Sherlock le miro con esos ojos de _no seas imbécil conmigo, que no funciona _y se aclaró la garganta.

― La última vez que intercambiaron miradas, y que lo han hecho seguido, fue durante ocho segundos ininterrumpidos, durante la última hora han mantenido un promedio de 7,8 segundos en cada mirada sostenida, lo cual significa que ambos quieren mantener relaciones sexuales ―.Sherlock se tomó un sorbo de té.― O… ―A Ángelo se le heló la sangre, descubierto y con tanta fe en Sherlock que la ilusión se le trepo en el techo.― O tal vez ambos son asesinos, porque eso también puede implicar intención de homicidio ―.Sin ser más se puso de pie.― Si es una o la otra, me gustaría saberlo mañana.

Cuando a Ángelo se le hizo sonrisa toda la cara, Sherlock dejó caer una risita y por un momento pareció sólo un chico raro ignorado por todo el colegio, pero secretamente el más brillante de la clase.

Esa misma noche Billy y Ángelo retozaron en el apartamento como locos.

Pasaron muchos días antes de que Ángelo volviera a ver esa intención por descubrir de Sherlock, esa de hacer reír a alguien con algún comentario.

Cuando lo volvió a ver se sintió más Sherlock que nunca, no fueron más que un par de minutos pero Ángelo se proclamó a su mismo Ángelo Holmes desde ese momento y no se guardó nada para con Billy cuando pudo susurrarle al oído sus deducciones.

Hace muchos días, cuando Ángelo aun no conocía a Sherlock (si es que lo conoce ahora), lo creyó enamorado.

Rose Jones, alta y te contextura gruesa, tenía el cabello rojo como la línea del amanecer antártico luego del invierno y pecas desde la coronilla y hasta más debajo de lo que el escote dejaba ver. Ángelo la atendió muchos días y Sherlock la observaba con esa mirada liquida y voraz que le pone a los asesinos en serie y a los cadáveres sin muestra de maltrato físico.

Ángelo se divertía (para qué negarlo) viendo a Sherlock detallarla con esa intensidad salvaje que no le dedica a nada por más de un par de minutos. Pasaron dos semanas y un día ella se puso de pie en de su mesa y saludó a Sherlock con la gracia que tienen todas las pecosas.

― Buenas tardes.

― ¿Cuál fue la última cirugía? ―Fue la respuesta de Sherlock. A Ángelo se le cayó el hígado al suelo.

Después de apenas tres minutos, la mujer salió por la puerta para no volver nunca y Sherlock se adentró en un monologo vociferado _quince cirugías al menos, Mycroft tiene que volverse más original _Ángelo no entendió mucho _hace tres años que no la veía y de no ser por la cadencia de las zetas no la habría terminado de reconocer _Sherlock hablaba con la ventana _cuánto dinero Mycroft, hasta las pecas parecían creíbles a simple vista. _No hizo falta mucho, Ángelo entendió que Sherlock definitivamente no era criatura de amores y dejo de pensar en ello para siempre hasta el 4 de febrero.

Siendo un animal de malas pulgas, Ángelo tenía ponderado a Sherlock. Hacía dos días había ido a la cafetería, y como (casi) siempre no pidió nada.

Hoy, 4 de febrero, ocho de la noche rebasadas y un poco de lluvia amenazante (viva Inglaterra), un nuevo hombre cruzo el umbral de la cafetería.

Si Ángelo no lo conociera tanto habría pasado por alto todo, pero es que su fidelidad criminal a observarlo no le permitió ese detalle.

Sherlock se desamarró la bufanda del cuello, saludó a Billy con la voz más lucida que había oído en años y se sentó frente a un hombre de cabello rubio.

Ahí estaba todo, y es que no se lo podía creer.

Sherlock ama que lo vanaglorien, le gusta que le presten atención. Pero rara vez actúa para que eso pase, es cosa natural. _Hoy no. _Parecía un pequeño niño presumido junto a su acompañante. Sherlock no fue jamás más amable.

Tenía retenido en los ojos ese brillo que Ángelo asocia con el entretenimiento, parecía muerto de ganas por saberse admirado. Pero al tiempo parecía tener frente a sus ojos la esperanza del género humano, los ojos todos azules con amarillo en el centro. Ángelo alcanzo a oír que hablaban de un asesinato.

Él conoce la mente fría de Sherlock cuando piensa en asesinos, lo ha visto pasar tardes enteras, sin decir una palabra y a veces con los ojos cerrados.

Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado como lo vio ese 4 de febrero, nunca lo vio más esforzado en ser lucido.

Por eso se acercó y pensó que lo mejor era convencer a la cita de Sherlock de que tenía a lo mejor de la cuidad a su lado (porque así era); empezó por aclamar la carta de la casa a favor de Sherlock, completamente gratis para él y para _su cita_.

_AY DIOS_.

Si no estaba mal Sherlock, hay que decirlo de nuevo, Sherlock Holmes había sonreído y casi guiñado un ojo. Ángelo nunca lo vio de esa forma, nunca Sherlock le apretó la mano como ese día.

No hacía falta que dijera lo de la carta gratis porque ya llevaba tres años sirviéndole a Sherlock lo que pudiera pedir por nada, la deuda de Ángelo es enorme y su fidelidad le ha llenado la panza.

― A cuenta de la casa, para ti y tu cita.

_TU CITA._

Cuando Ángelo lo dijo por un momento dudo de su raciocino y pensó que Sherlock lo ametrallaría con un argumento tenaz y punto _porque a Sherlock no le dan ganas de follar._

Pero viene Sherlock, ósea él, Sherlock Holmes, metro ochenta de deducción y nicotina más toda la frialdad del mundo (esto tiene que oírse) y dice con el tono más pletórico que le ha oído en tres años "¿Qué quieres comer?" y es una voz casi plana y demasiado rápida. Pero Ángelo conoce a Sherlock, le conoce la voz y su no interés por nada ni nadie.

Así que Ángelo habría podido ser un fuego pirotécnico del 4 de julio en Estados Unidos, habría podido ser todo el Reino Unido el día del cumpleaños de la reina y el puto big bang de toda la emoción, pero viene _la cita de Sherlock _porque no puede ser otra cosa si Sherlock no lo negó (si Sherlock no lo niega es verdad) y dice "Yo no soy su cita"

¡JÁ!

Cómo no.

Si Ángelo tenía que hacerlos follar sobre la mesa lo haría. Así que descargo la artillería, ese secreto que no le soltó a Billy hasta después de casi de un año de relación.

― Este hombre me quitó un cargo por asesinato.

Sherlock no presenta un amigo, Sherlock carece de las nociones más básicas de urbanidad; pero hoy, cuando Ángelo le tiene a la mano a _su cita_, Sherlock lo nombra y le cuenta una historia.

_Válgame._

― Él limpió mi nombre ―.Ángelo puede hablarle a la _cita _de Sherlock lo que quiera sobre ese día, si quisiera le podría contar cómo casi se hace en los pantalones, pero entonces Sherlock golpea más fuerte.

― Lo limpié un poco. ¿Ocurre algo enfrente?

_Ahora Sherlock es modesto. MODESTO por las manos del Cristo y la sonrisa de la reina. Por todo el té del mundo, Sherlock quitándose mérito._

_Tenías que vivir para ver esto, lo sabías Ángelo, lo sabías._

― Nada ―, Ángelo siente la voz irse hasta sus riñones y volver.― Este hombre me salvo de prisión.

Sherlock contesta de inmediato, afilado como una daga.

― Fuiste a prisión.

_Más modestia, Dios salve a la reina._

Si Ángelo dudó antes, ahora no hay nada más que discutir, si fuera por él pondría a Sherlock en un hotel de lujo y traería vino caro y velas…_yo puedo traer velas._

― Traeré una vela para la mesa, es más romántico.

― ¡No soy su cita!

Ángelo ya le tiene sincero cariño a la _cita _de Sherlock pero sinceramente piensa que debe ser un poco idiota para no notar Lo Que Pasa. _Ay señor._

Y lo peor es que Sherlock no reclama, le insinúa que coma y que puede ser una larga espera.

Ángelo pensaría que es exagerado pero es que Sherlock es de esos _aspergerianos_ que se sienta en la maldita mesa y no dice una palabra por seis horas sin apenas tomar la molestia de pedir algo de comer para justificar su estadía dentro del local, Sherlock es de esos canallas que en medio de una deducción no mide palabras ni insultos, no atiende a apetitos ni a necesidades de nadie más.

Ángelo se puede bañar en la idea de que Sherlock definitivamente gusta de _su cita _y que no hay vuelta de hoja. Es un suceso tan magnifico que jala a Billy dentro del depósito y estalla como colegiala chismosa "¡Sherlock tiene una cita!"

Luego toma la vela entre las manos, no se demora un segundo encendiéndola y la lleva con la felicidad estampada en la cara. Cuando la pone sobre la mesa la _cita _de Sherlock no se pone con maricadas de nuevo.

― Gracias ―.Dice, y Ángelo le sugiere mentalmente que le dé gracias al cielo y a Inglaterra porque no tiene ni idea de la joya que tiene a su lado, del valor de un cariño como el de Sherlock.

Cuando vuelve a la recepción Billy tiene los ojos clavados en la pantalla y a Ángelo se le derriten los ojos en cómo se le curva la espalda a s―

― Sherlock está nervioso ―.Billy lo dice tan incrédulamente que a Ángelo se le borra todo pensamiento y pone la cara sobre el monitor. La cámara que está cerca de la mesa de Sherlock deja ver como juega con las manos, inquieto. Ángelo sirve un tequila para él y para Billy.

― Ese es más mira―mira del que he visto en la historia de este restaurante.

Billy se toma el tequila como los ojos muy abiertos "están hablando" dice "cómo gente normal" dice "Sherlock hablando" balbucea.

― Él es normal ―.Ángelo apunta y entonces Billy niega con la cabeza.

― Sherlock no piensa como nosotros, para él mantener una conversación puede ser lo menos relevante en la vida.―Billy le coge la mano―. Ese _blond _debe gustarle mucho.

Billy y Ángelo sueltan un montón de cosas, cómo un estallido mutuo de emoción mientras Sherlock le sostiene una mirada a _su cita _cuando este se lame los labios.

_Dios bendiga a la reina._

De pronto Sherlock hace al _blond _mirar hacia afuera y luego se pone de pie.

_Sherlock._

Ángelo se aproxima un poco, lo suficiente para ver como a Sherlock casi lo atropella y auto y como desencadena uno de esos shocks mentales que son hasta entretenidos de ver, se pone las manos junto a la cabeza como si fuera a retener los pensamientos ahí amarrados. _Su cita _lo mira desde atrás y luego salen corriendo.

― Tal vez van tras el asesino ―.Dice Billy, y Ángelo asiente.

Sherlock es muchas cosas menos lo que uno piensa al verlo correr, Sherlock tiene la costumbre de ser lo contrario a todo y de pensar mil veces más rápido de lo normal. Pero esta vez, Ángelo _Holmes_ se arremanga su camisa y suspira en la más brillante deducción de su vida.

― Carajo, eso tiene que ser amor.

* * *

That's it.

De verdad espero que no les haya parecido un desastre.

¿Recuerdan que antes les contaba muchas cosas de mi vida amontonadas?

Ya no pasa eso, no porque no quiera sino porque ya no tengo que contar.

Diré que ya casi entro de nuevo a la universidad, que estoy aburrida en casa, con muchas ideas y pocos resultados (estoy furiosa al respecto) y que tengo ganas de beber como si no hubiera mañana, porque literalmente para mi no lo hay y si lo hay no me importa hasta que sea 22 y tenga que volver a clases.

De momento les diré que he conocido mucha gente en Tumblr, que los quiero mucho a todos aunque no creo que ellos lean esto. Diré que ahora vivo en otra cuidad y hace mucho frío, diré que en este momento me duele la cabeza y que no me ha pasado nada tan bueno como los reviews en todas las vacaciones y en toda mi vida, así que los amo mucho.

Este fanfic es un desorden pero ojalá no les haya fastidiado.

Como siempre recibo opiniones, correcciones, insultos, amenazas, besos, abrazos, follows o lo que quieran, gracias por estar ahí y sobre todo mil gracias a los que han depositado confianza en lo que escribo y dicen que "sé que será espectacular porque tú lo haces", sigo sin creerles del todo, pero los amo igual.

Un abrazo de lobo feroz a todos.

Reviews?

Muchas gracias.


End file.
